thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Luka Baskov
' Luka Nikita Baskov' Luka Nikita Baskov is an original character who has a more supernatural background. He is a high school drop out and lives in a cabin in the forest of Thneedville. He has resided in the town since Junior year. He is 19, born on April 28, 1994. Luka's URL is simplycannibal. He does not keep a journal. His blog was created in December 2012 by his mod Shea whom is a 22 year old animation and illustration student residing in Florida. Childhood Birth Luka was born in Novosibirsk, Russia. He was born to Oksana and Dmitri Boskov in late April, 1994. His mother and father were born and raised in Russia. While his great grandparents on Dmitri's side had moved to Russia from Seoul, Korea. Being an only child he spent a lot of time out doors and with his babushka grandmother. She would take him into Moscow and tell him many of the legends that were popular in Russia. Growing Up Luka was raised in an unstable environment. His mother had often go to France for business and would be gone for months at a time. During that time his mother had met a Frenchmen and had an affair with him that carried on each time she'd visit. She went for a year to stay and had a child to the man, when the baby was born she left it with the business man and had refused to speak to him for years. His father whom was also a busy man would leave Luka with his grandmother or home alone. Luka had a lot of time to himself in which he spent it learning different instruments and watching hockey on the television. His father taught him Korean and would only respond to him if he spoke it, Russian was only to be used to his mother and outside of the house. When he was younger he found it troublesome and annoying, but as he got older it became one of the few things he was thankful that his father did. Biting By the time he reached school Luka found himself being more of a troublemaker. He had developed strange bitting habits as what his grandmother assumed was a result of being left alone with nothing to do for hours at a time. Luka had chewed himself raw and even bit a few other kids on the playground. The boy he developed a rather disturbing taste for flesh and blood, which was assumed to be cannibalism until later in his life. A lot of people in his town started talking about Luka and his family. The boy had received the nickname of человек людоед man-eater by man neighbors and fellow classmates. It wasn't until Luka had bit, and consumed a piece of a classmates skin while rough housing during recess. His parents made the decision to and moved to Moscow in hopes they could avoid disaster. Half Sister And Moving Luka discovered he had a half sister after his mother introduced him to a blonde girl with vibrant green eyes whom was only a year younger than himself back in Russia. He hadn't understood where she came from nor did he understand her accent, but it all became clear when they explained she was born in France and lived there with her father. The two fought a lot and rarely got along, however she had only spent two summers there with them before Luka and his family moved to America after another biting incident. Luka is still not fond of the girl and there was even an incident where he broke her arm in a fit of rage recently. They had moved to different states through out the years due to Luka's problems. While neither of them spoke decent English and hadn't bothered to teach their son Luka struggled in school as he had to take English classes while learning the language. It wasn't until he moved to Thneedville in his Junior year of high school did he really start to come around. Teenager Years Before Thneedville Before moving to Thneedville Luka and his mother had got into a rather horrid fight that left Oksana scared of her son. Luka had attacked, and bit her arm leaving a massive scar during one of their fall-outs. Luka doesn't remember it clearly and claims he felt less like himself and that it was more of an animalistic instinct. However, that excuse doesn't really work for anyone other than himself. Since then the two rarely speak to one another. Thneedville They moved to Thneedville during his Junior year of high school. He lived in a small apartment with his parents who wanted nothing to do with him anymore in room number 666- the third six had been craved into the plate by some teenagers thinking they were funny. The apartment was filthy and the bottom floor smelt heavily of cat urine. The first friend Luka made was Nina Carter who went by "Scrib" at the time. Their friendship was rather odd but they two hit it off near instantly. Luka who struggled with reading English, and to this day is still rather slow at it, had made friends with a mute who wrote down everything she went to say. Somehow, this situation worked for them. Luka had built enough trust with her that she became the first person he ever told about his actual problems. She not only accepted it, but became more concerned for his well being. Relationships As he continued his Junior year he developed unannounced feelings for Nina, however did his best not to act on them as she was dating another one of his friends Jack . Luka had unexpectedly found himself in a very short term relationship with Duff that was terminated soon after his first Prom. Luka still felt strong feelings for Nina during the relationship and decided it was best to leave the partnership with Duff since he didn't share mutual feelings. Hallucinations Luka suffered from hallucinations of a girl named Euna whom seemingly took over his life in a distinct way. He had blamed her for more serious causes in which he chewed away at himself. However after she seemed to fizzle away not long before Adelaide moved into the town. Trip To Moscow The summer before his senior year himself, Claire, Nina, Jack, and Dea had flown out to Moscow. Luka had a music producer send the out to play some shows and do some publicity. While his friends all managed to get themselves lost in the city he and Dea who had spent most of that summer together had formed and had unspoken relations with one another. Though they ended, feelings for one another lingered on. Abandonment Luka's parents had abandoned him when he turned eighteen. They left him alone in the house which soon he had to move from after being unable to afford it. As this was all going down he had also dropped out of high school and decided to make a name for himself in the music industry. However things did not pan out that way for the Russian. Becoming Wolf Luka vanished for sometime and soon discovered himself in a new light. Legends in Russia told stories about humans who were wolves in another life, and wolves that were born human. They weren't considered werewolves, but rather wolves in humans clothing. Luka had went through his transformation during his hiatus and soon the holes and confusion in his life were filled. His cannibalism was more of his wolf and animal instincts. He is now learning how to live and balance his new life normally. Family 'Adelaide Noir - Half Sister' He and Adelaide have a less than typical family relationship. Being that they only had spent two separate summers together and both of which they had fought neither are close with one another. Adelaide had moved to the US after her father passed away in hopes the two could become closer. However, Luka wants nothing to do with her due to hallucinations he had about a girl who looked much like Adelaide. 'Oksana Baskov - Mother' Oksana was born and raised in Russia by Russian parents. She and Luka no longer speak. He is unaware of here current location. Due to a fallout and Luka snapping and physically assaulting and biting his mother. He had broke her skin open and removed a large amount of flesh leaving a permeant scar. Oksana also had an affair with Adelaide's father on several occasions during her business trips. While being away for a year she had and gave birth to Adelaide before abandoning her daughter and cutting all connections with her daughter and the father for several years. 'Dmitri Baskov - Father' Dmitri's grand parents were born in Korea and moved to Russia where they had their first daughter, Dmitri's mother. Dmitri's mother married a Russian farmer whom was also Korean. They had given birth to Dmitri before they had married and his father had been killed during a farming accident before they could elope. 'Olga Yevialti - Grandmother' Olga is Oksana's mother, she had faith in Luka and suspicions of his wolf genetics long before it had been apparent to the rest of the family. His blood red eyes were the first give away for her, though the doctors had said it was just a very rare genetic mutation. Olga had tried to bring her suspicions up front with her daughter and son-in-law however they had been tired of her feeding the wolf stories to Luka at night, and soon cut her off from their son. Luka and his grandmother had been close but it was all quickly cut off after Olga had brought up her suspicions for the final time. Friends Nina Carter Jackson Frost Claire Lovegreen Jensen Cooper Tyler Farlee Audrin Hughes Cooper Johnson Todd Atiken Personality Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Alumni